Plants vs. Zombies Online: Party 99
Party '99 Is a nighttime world in Plants vs. Zombies Online, it has 36 levels, Created by Bubblefan123, who will occasionally make small improvements to this page randomly, but anyone can do small grammar checks and tweaking, if you have a suggestion, put it in the comments and i'll get right on it! Game Description Party '99! WOOHOO, join the party as we go back to 1999 and party with the best plants from the 20th century, manipulate the pre-planted fireworks cuz these millenium party zombies are bound to want some snacks! +? plants +? zombies +1 upgrade +1 world key +35 levels +1 boss battle ? New Items! Gimmicks and Enviroment Modifiers Nighttime No sun falls from the sky Fireworks They appear at the start of the level, blocking tiles for planting, doing too much damage can trigger them and allow you to attack zombies using them, they can also randomly fall to the lawn, player controlled fireworks deals 90 nds in a 3x3 area to zombies, ambush fireworks deals 75 nds in a 3x3 area to plants AND zombies, and zombie fireworks deals 30 ndb in a 3x3 area to plants, so becareful and remember that they can react to strong winds and bounce away from certain plants Blackouts Starting from Night 18, the lights will flicker and shut down for the remainder of the level before turning back on after a wave of zombies have been beaten, some levels have the lights turned off competely for the whole level, some level won't have blackouts at all, when a blackout happens, all the player can see on the lawn is the sun dropped by sun-producing plants, projectiles and eyes of the plants and zombies (if there is any), any light emitting plant and any flaming plant can counter this, glowing zombies will provide light in a 5x5 area Ambush: Launching Time 3-5 fireworks imps fall to the lawn along with a few ambush fireworks, they can react to strong winds and bounce away from certain plants Brain Busters * Special Delivery * Save Our Seeds * Locked And Loaded * Last Stand * Connection Intervention: A special mini-game, the lawn is filled with wires and those wires are connected to 5 Inter-nuts, the player must click on all the "electricity" flowing through the wires, don't click the white electricity though, that will make you lose an inter-nut, if you lose all inter-nuts, you lose, there will also be some zombies manipulating the wires to make the level harder * Lights Out: The player must fight zombies in a Last Stand manner, the only difference is that nothing will emit light, the lawn will light up at a wave, then go black after the wave is over * Party Weapon: A heavy weapon mini-game, the player can also light up fireworks by clicking them * Pyrotechnic Competition: Using a single Flower-works on a Party '99 minecart, the player must avoid fireworks and defeat the oncoming wave of Pyrotechnicians, the player will also get some countering plants via conveyer belt The Plants * Moon-Shroom * Para-Shroom * Monkshood * Cash-In Fruit * 24 Carrot * Inter-nut * White Snakeroot * Jackfruit * Honey-Shroom * Windmill * Flower-works * Skull Cap * Everlight Mushrooms * Millenium Bulb * More Coming Soon... The Zombies * Party Zombie: A regular millenium party zombie * Party Conehead Zombie: His lucky "party cone" provides extra protection * Party Buckethead Zombie: His party-ready bucket gives great protection * Party Flag Zombie: Marks the arrival of a centennial "wave" of party zombies * Fireworks Imp: Weaker than an average imp, launched into your defenses, then sparks forwards, explodes 10 seconds afterwards * New Years Gargantuar: Millenial-sized zombie from the year 1999, his exploding fireworks staff delivers much more destruction than regular gargantuars * Glowstick Party Zombie: A regular glowing party zombie * Glowstick Conehead Zombie: His glowing party cone provides extra protection and light * Glowstick Buckethead Zombie: His glowing party-ready bucket gives great protection and light * Neon Flag Zombie: Marks the arrival of a bright "wave" of party zombies * Glowstick Imp: Lobbed into your defenses, then lights forwards * Neon Gargantuar: Big and blinding zombie from the year 1999, his neon staff lights up the whole screen and blinds everything onscreen when smashing * TV-Head Zombie: The television on his head provides absolute protection shots, but it can break after too much damage * Confetti Zombie: Blasts confetti at plants, blinding them for 10 sec, affects a 3x3 area in front * Fireworker Zombie: Comes to the lawn and slowly launches slow-moving fireworks at your plants * Ball Drop Zombie: Comes to the lawn and drops a 2000 new year's ball at the first plant it meets, then carries on * Pyrotechnician Zombie: Brings matches to light up fireworks, can also burn plants, but takes a few seconds to do so * More Coming Soon... Plant Details Moon-Shroom Produces twice the sun as a Sun-shroom, but grows slower Sun cost: 75 Toughness: Typical Recharge: Mediocre Creates Sun after: 24 seconds Grows after: 50 seconds Plant Food: Creates 325 Sun unlocked after P'99 Night 1 Para-Shroom Attacks zombies with light-damaging caps, protects plants from incoming dangers from above but only lasts for a limited time Sun Cost: 50 Damage: Light Range: 5 tiles Recharge: Fast Toughness: Typical Attack Speed: Fast Lasts for: 90 Seconds Protection Area: 3x3 Plant Food: Gets a forcefield that protects a 5x5 area and throws a large cap that goes through all zombies in 3 adjacent lanes, resets timer of all Para-Shrooms in the shield unlocked after P'99 Night 3 Monkshood Shoots poisonous leaves that constantly deals damage to a zombie Sun cost: 225 Damage: Heavy Range: Straight Recharge: Mediocre Toughness: Typical Attack Speed: 3 second delay in between shots Poison Time: 5 Seconds Poison Details: Deals 3 nds per second Plant Food: Spins and throws his poisonous leaves to all direction unlocked after P'99 Night 5 Cash-in Fruit Infects the zombie that eats her, the zombie drops 1 silver/gold coin every 5 nds the zombie takes Sun cost: 100 Recharge: Sluggish Toughness: Fragile Plant Food: Turns golden and the zombie that eats her drops 1 gold coin/2.5 nds unlocked after P'99 Night 7 24 Carrot Lobs gold nuggets which deals 2 nds and zombies hit by this plant will drop coins and sometimes gems Sun cost: 250 Damage: Moderate Range: Lobbed Recharge: Mediocre Toughness: Typical Attack Speed: 2 second delay in between shots Plant Food: Launches 24 gold bars that deals 24 nds each, zombies hit by the gold bars each drops a gold coin unlocked after P'99 Night 9 Inter-nut An Infi-nut that can connect to each other to heal faster, immune to projectiles Sun cost: 175 Toughness: Elevated Recharge: Mediocre Regeneration: A single Inter-nut heals after 15 seconds while not taking damage, planting another reduces the time by 1 second Plant Food: Creates a silver forcefield that's immune to projectiles, magic and lasers, all Inter-nuts onscreen heals to full health unlocked after P'99 Night 11 White Snakeroot Blasts poisonous seeds that deals damage to a group of zombies Sun cost: 300 Damage: Normal Range: Lobbed Area: Tile Recharge: Mediocre Attack Speed: 3 second delay in between shots Poison Time: 3 seconds Poison Details: Deals 4 nds/second Plant Food: Blasts 5 Explosive and poisonous seeds at groups of zombies, the poison is permanent unlocked after P'99 Night 14 Jackfruit Shoots seeds that inflicts random effects Sun cost: 125 Damage: Varies Range: Straight Recharge: Fast Attack Speed: Fast Chilling Time: 4 seconds Poison Time: 2 seconds Poison Details: 4 nds/second Burning Time: 3 seconds Plant Food: Spins and shoots his seeds rapidly unlocked after P'99 Night 16 Honey-Shroom Shoots sticky honey at zombies, slowing them, also glows in a 5x5 area Sun cost: 25 Damage: Light Area: Tile Recharge: Fast Attack Speed: Fast Slowing Time: Permanent Plant Food: Shoots a huge ball of glowing honey that glows in a 5x5 area, pushes zombies back to the 9th column, pops and deals 30 nds also summons bees to attack zombies unlocked after P'99 Night 19 Windmill Shoots tornado peas that blows back zombies 1/2 a tile Sun cost: 125 Damage: Normal Range: Straight Recharge: Fast Attack Speed: Fast Blowback Area: Tile Plant Food: Hops on a small tornado and shoots 75 tornado peas unlocked after P'99 Night 20 Flower-works Launches fireworks to 3 adjacent lane when tapped, each fireworks deals massive damage in a 3x3 area, recharges for 25 sec in between shots Sun cost: 375 Damage: Massive Area: 3x3 Recharge: Mediocre Attack Speed: Depends Range: Lobbed Fireworks Reload: 25 Sec Plant Food: Launches 12 fireworks to groups of zombies, instant reload unlocked after P'99 Night 25 Skull Cap Shoots big poisonous spores at zombies Sun Cost: 175 Damage: Heavy Area: Tile Recharge: Fast Attack Speed: 4 second delay in between shots Range: 5 tiles Poison Time: Permanent Posion Details: 1 nds/second Plant Food: Launches 10 big poisonous spores at groups of zombies unlocked after P'99 Night 29 Everlight Mushrooms Sends out damaging light in a 5x5 area, also lights up a 5x5 area Sun Cost: 125 Damage: Light Area: 5x5 Recharge: Mediocre Attack Speed: 2 second delay in between shots Plant Food: Blasts a huge wave of light that deals 50 nds and lights up the entire screen permanently unlocked after P'99 Night 32 Millenium Bulb Brings down a technological armageddon when clicked, then sleeps for 20 seconds Sun cost: 2000 Damage: Massive Range: Full Board Recharge: Very Slow Attack Speed: Depends Sleep Time: 30 Sec Plant Food: Drops a nuke on the lawn and shields all plants, destroying all zombies onscreen, leaves scorched tiles on tiles without plants unlocked after P'99 Night 35 Zombot Millenium Basher Zombot Millenium Basher-Night 36 A Party wrecker of the year 1999 Toughness: Undying Speed: Hungry Special: Launches Fireworks that deal an insta-kill damage to plants and zombies Special: Confetti blasts decimate 2 whole lanes of plants and zombies, oh come on it's paper! Upgrade Firework Lawnmower Upgrade-Night 24 All worlds' lawnmowers constantly explode in a 3x3 area everytime they meet a zombie, but only self-destructs when it reaches the end of the lane Endless Zone: Millenium Mayhem Recieved after Party '99-Night 27 You start with Sun-shroom, Puff-shroom, Peashooter, and Infi-Nut Note: Some levels will have blackouts Levels Table Dialouges Night 1 Penny: We have arrived in the year 1999... Crazy Dave: What's with all the fireworks and decorations? Penny: Well, User Dave, the year 1999 is considered pretty special due to being the end of a decade, a century and a millenium, so the locals decided to celebrate full throttle Crazy Dave: That means we arrived on PARTY '99, quick! get me my box o' dangerous explosives! Penny: Wait User Dave, i detect zombie presence! Crazy Dave: Awww, and to think i was gonna play with some of my boom sticks Penny: Speaking of "boom" we should make use of these fireworks put on the lawn, they can deliver great damage to zombies without any catch! Penny (Cont.): But you have to get to them first because the zombies can use them against you Crazy Dave: That means we have to plant faster! here neighbor, take these Moon-Shrooms, they produce TWICE the sun as a regular Sun-Shroom, that means TWICE the speed! Penny: Though i would normally disagree with you User Dave, you actually make sense there Crazy Dave: Now go! i need to find some party tacos! Night 2 Penny: User Dave! i detect a large wave of zombies Crazy Dave: This early? that means we have to up our game, by that i mean, play a brain buster! Penny: Of course...if the plant destroy enough zombies, it will get upgraded to a higher level, and the fireworks can be triggered by a simple click Night 3 Crazy Dave: Hey neighbor! i got some Para-Shrooms! they're useful for deflecting fireworks and incoming projectiles and they attack! Crazy Dave (Cont.): Just don't count on them for too long, they only last for a limted time Night 4 Penny: I detect a quite entertaining zombie Crazy Dave: I see him too! he has a TV on his head, guess he wanted to be on TV Penny: *Sigh* Anyways, Monkshoods should be a great help here, considering their poisoning effect Crazy Dave: Wow! who knew a plant could be so dangerous! Penny: User Dave, ther~never mind... More Coming Soon... Vasebreaker Challenge: 1999 Challenge Pack Just in case... 1.Hole In One Plants: Millenium Bulb, Inter-Nut Zombies: Chicken Wrangler Zombie, Zombie Chicken, Party Conehead 2.Spiked Wall Plants: Windmill, Jackfruit, Endurian Zombies: Confetti zombie, Party Buckethead 3.Cold Hard Cash Plants: Winter Melon, 24 Carrot, Tall-nut Zombies: TV-Head Zombie Achievements * The Night Is Bright: Plant 10 Moon-Shrooms in a single level * Toxic Trial: Plant Food a Monkshood * Show Me The Money: Get 1,000 coins from 24 Carrots in a single level * Fire Safety: Finish a Party '99 level without letting any fireworks get triggered * Out To Launch: Defeat a Fireworker zombie using a Banana Launcher or a Flower-works * Poison Party: Poison 15 zombies using 1 White Snakeroot at once in a single level * Parasoling: Have 25 Para-Shrooms in a single level * Connection Derped: Finish a Connection Intervention level after failing it 5 times in a row * Jester's Gesture: Have 15 Jackfruits at once * Party Counter: Blow back Confetti Zombie's confetti * Pyromaniacs: Unleash the New Year's Gargantuar and get it's world key * Mind Blowing: Finish a level using only Windmills and Flower-works as your main attacking plants * Have A Ball: Defeat a Ball Drop Zombie while it still has it's ball * Nothing Here: Finish a blackout level without using any light-emitting plant * Blindsided: Unleash the Neon Gargantuar * Let The Party Begin: Reach level 35 in Millenium Mayhem * Graveyard Shift: Finish a Lights Out level using only Skull Caps to attack zombies * Light In The Dark: Plant 15 Everlight Mushrooms in a single blackout level * Parasoling: Have 25 Para-Shrooms in a single level * Beekeepers: Plant Food more than 5 Honey-Shrooms in a single level * * Blind-dead: Finish a Lights Out level using only Skull Caps to attack zombies * Glow, Go, Go!: Finish a level using only Everlight Mushrooms to attack zombies * Happy New Year: Defeat the Zombot Millenium Basher and finish Party '99 * One 1-Triple 9 Break Code: Complete the 1999 Challenge Pack Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online World Category:Night World